TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to plasma-based processing equipment, such as semiconductor wafer processing chambers. More particularly, the invention relates to a gas delivery system that stimulates a process gas prior to delivery to a process environment, and thereby reduces the amount of power that is necessary for plasma generation within said process chamber.